


The Pleasure of the Chase

by d-ama-ien (ama_janee)



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom, youtube- fandom
Genre: BDSM elements, Breathplay, Consensual Non-Consent, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Don't Read This, F/M, Female Reader, I tag very accurately so if the tags gross you out, Knifeplay, Predator/Prey, Rope Bondage, Spanking, While this is a consensual scene between two adults, if this content may trigger you please avoid it, it is a rape based scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_janee/pseuds/d-ama-ien
Summary: “The girl’s heart is beating faster than ever before, fueled by a rush of adrenaline. She’s gasping for breath as she runs through the unfamiliar woods, desperately trying to escape her unknown assailant. The voice of the man pursuing her grows consistently closer, remaining steady despite the speed he is moving at."Some predator/prey kink with Markiplier's ego "The Author" (now known as the Host). After a chase through the woods, a girl finds herself tied up and helpless to the will of her handsome captor. Maybe straying from the path wasn't the best idea...





	The Pleasure of the Chase

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene between two consenting adults, but does feature what may be triggering content. Please heed the tags.
> 
> If you enjoy this story, please visit my tumblr @d-ama-ien (it's a side blog just for Markiplier content)

“The girl’s heart is beating faster than ever before, fueled by a rush of adrenaline. She’s gasping for breath as she runs through the unfamiliar woods, desperately trying to escape her unknown assailant. The voice of the man pursuing her grows consistently closer, remaining steady despite the speed he is moving at. The girl is thankful for years of dance and hiking, helping her maintain her speed and keep her footing steady on the uneven ground. As soon as she thinks this she stumbles, tripping into a nearby tree. She steadies herself quickly, but knows the little amount of lost time could be fatal.”

I push off the tree to propel myself forward, continuing to try and navigate the twisted woods. My breathing is loud and ragged, but it doesn’t hide the smooth voice pursuing me. He is louder now, and I continue to push my tiring body to move as fast as I can.

“The man is amused by the girl’s desperation, knowing she has no chance of escaping him. He enjoys the chase after all and can pursue the girl for as long as it takes to catch her. The girls voice breaks in a small yelp when her foot catches a root. Impressing the man, she stays on her feet and continues moving steadily forward. She is growing weary now, and her pace is gradually slowing.”

Suddenly I’m shoved against a tree, my face pressed against the rough bark. I scream and struggle against the attacker, but my efforts are futile.

“The man finds it funny that the girl thinks fighting will work any better than running. He easily restrains the struggling girl, trapping her between his body and the tree. She is scared and mortified to feel the man’s pleasure pressing against her, frightened by what he may do now that the prey is in his hands. She’s so scared that she falls unconscious, making it easy for the stranger to bring her back to his isolated cabin. She awakes soon after and is horrified to find herself tied to a bed. She screams, but the attacker just laughs at her.”

I do scream, as loud as I can, and the man does just laugh at me. He turns slowly, revealing a handsome face with a predatory grin across it. I struggle against the ropes, intimidated by the power and apparent strength of the man in front of me.

“Now, now dear, there’s no need to shriek like that.” The man approaches the bed now, and slowly runs his hand through my hair. “But if you feel it’s necessary, you can scream all you like. No one will hear you. No one comes here after all, seeing as it’s my _private_ land.” His hand yanks my hair roughly to accentuate his growl of anger. My scream cuts off into a pained whine when he pulls it again, rougher than before.

“I’m sorry for trespassing, it was a mistake! I just got confused on the trail, and I missed the private property notice, I’m sorry! Please let me go, I’ll never bother you again.” I beg desperately.

“The man isn’t impressed by the girl’s pleas, but he is impressed by her beautiful face and attractive figure. He thinks a bit of _payment_ is in order before he’ll consider letting the young lady go.” His grin terrifies me, I can feel myself shaking. I attempt to twist my wrists out of the ropes, but the effort is futile as they’re too thick for me to even think to break them. The man seems pleased while watching me struggle, but he doesn’t allow me to continue for long. He presses a firm hand on my hip, effectively stilling me.

“If you keep struggling I may be inclined to tie the legs down too, I don’t mind it if you can’t move. I’d prefer if you would _cooperate_ though. This works best as a mutual activity you know.” His other hand starts to slide my shirt up, slowly exposing my abdomen. I want to continue struggling, but force myself into being still. The man has already proven himself to be a threat, I don’t need to be completely restrained while facing him.

“The man is pleased by the beautiful girl’s cooperation and thinks that if she continues behaving, he may even free her hands as a reward. She will certainly have to prove herself before he gives such a privilege.” I sharply inhale when the man pulls a switchblade from his pocket, flicking his wrist to open the blade. I still my heaving chest as best as I can when he gently presses the tip to my exposed stomach. He slowly slides it up my body, cutting my shirt straight up the middle. He cuts the sleeves and my bra straps next, pulling both pieces of clothing off of me and leaving my top wholly exposed to his focused gaze. I feel ashamed and turn my face away as a blush burns on my cheeks. His hand moves from my hip to grab my jaw, he turns my head to face him directly before sliding his hand to my throat. He squeezes lightly, just enough that it’s slightly difficult to breathe.

“No need to hide yourself. You’re my little slut now, there’s no reason to feel shame with me.” I whine at the name, feeling more humiliation burning under my skin. I gasp when he releases my throat and watch as he rolls his shirt sleeves up, exposing his toned arms. He then grabs himself through his jeans, jerking himself through the material a few times before undoing the belt and his pants, pulling them down just enough for his mostly hardened cock to come free. I gape at his size, and from his smug expression, he’s noticed my stare. “Like what you see you whore? I’m glad, cause you’re gonna take it all down your throat until I decide to be done with you.”

I press my mouth shut as he approaches and kneels on the bed. He arranges himself above me easily, lowering himself so the tip of his thick cock is pressed against my lips. “The girl is reluctant, but the man is forceful and pushes into her mouth with little resistance. She gags around his cock, but he shows no signs of even letting her adjust to his size before he starts to aggressively fuck her mouth. She chokes when he’s fully inside her mouth, but the man won’t stop, only chasing his own pleasure.” I’m almost entirely unable to breathe as he thrusts into my mouth, using me as a toy to get off with. I feel a dirty wave of pleasure flow through me, even as I consciously feel used and humiliated by the treatment. I’m ashamed of the heat between my legs and feel tears of embarrassment fall from my eyes. His thrusts lose their rhythm soon, which is good because I’m losing oxygen flow to my brain and am feeling dizzy. He suddenly pulls out of my mouth, leaving me coughing and gasping as my body remembers how to accept oxygen. I’m just barely recovered when I feel the man’s seed covering my bare chest in thick streaks. My eyes burn as I cry out in shame.

“The man grabs the girl’s face, forcing her to look up at him with her beautiful, tear-filled, eyes. Those gorgeous eyes widen when she focuses on the man’s open slacks and sees that he is still hard, even after spending and marking her body. Her voice is hoarse as she whispers small pleas, but the man doesn’t offer any acknowledgment. He temporarily moves off the bed, working the buttons of his shirt until it is completely undone and he slides it off. The girl is flustered by the sight of the attractive man’s toned body and feels herself wishing she wasn’t feeling attraction towards the man assaulting her. He’s happy to show off for her though if it makes her more willing. He hopes the prospect of being untied is enough to keep the girl obedient, but he’s sure his knife will be more than enough to keep her under control if she wants to resist.”

The man leans over me now, slowly sliding his fingers down my stomach and over the waistline of my pants. He teasingly slides a hand under the band of my jeans and underwear, almost touching my achingly sensitive core, but draws his hand away just before making contact. He undoes my jeans, yanking them and my underwear down in one movement. He finishes sliding them the rest of the way off my legs, and it takes all my self-control to try not to hide myself from the man’s intense gaze. He sheds his pants not long after, I feel a bit better not being the only fully exposed. I flinch when the man brings his knife with him as he climbs onto the mattress. The metal brushes my skin as he cuts through the rope at my wrists. My wrists are red from the friction and sore, but I don’t dare to vocalize my discomfort. Mostly because as soon as my wrists are free, the knife is pressed to my neck. I take a slow breath, scared of accidentally cutting myself on the blade.

“This will be within my reach at all times. Try to disobey me, and you’ll regret it.” I carefully nod, not trusting myself to speak. He puts the blade on the bedside table, and I see the glint in his eye daring me to reach for it. I don’t take the bait. I tense up when the man straddles me, dreading what I know is to come next. “You’re not getting any prep, a slut like you doesn’t deserve it. So I recommend you relax if you don’t want any unnecessary discomfort.”

I feel sick with myself as I let my body relax, going so far as to spread my legs to avoid him manhandling me. He grins now, muttering “Yeah, that’s a good little whore,” before lining up and thrusting into me with no warning. I loudly cry out, the burn of his cock stretching me is just over pleasurable, straight into the painful. I cling onto the man’s broad shoulders, digging my nails deeply into his skin.

“Put your legs around me, _now_ ,” the man growls, still holding himself still and buried inside of me. I obey quickly and whine at the new angle of his cock inside of me. He starts thrusting now, keeping himself steady with his hands planted on either side of me. My nails drag lines down his back while I try to hold myself steady against him. I bury my head between his neck and shoulder and bite into his skin to hold back any sound. This only seems to drive the man on, he grunts and just thrusts harder the next time. I’m disgusted at how good he makes me feel, his cock hitting every sensitive place inside of me. I feel my release starting to approach and unconsciously clench around him. It’s then that he pulls out suddenly, easily freeing himself from my arms and legs. He grabs my hair, pulling so hard that tears fall from my eyes.

“Hands and knees, slut.” He growls. I begin to protest, but then the knife is in his hands, and I scramble to get in the right position. The knife is discarded, his one hand steadying my hips and the other twisting painfully into my hair. He thrusts into me without warning, almost knocking me off balance.

“Please, no more, please!” I beg but am ignored. Dirty sounds of skin on skin fill the air as he continues to thrust into me. “Stop, stop-” My cries break off into a pained hiss when the man’s hand leaves my hair and lands a firm slap on my ass. He hits me again, and again, the loud slaps joining the filthy sounds filling the room. My arms give out, and my face lands on the sheets.

“Face down, red ass up. My favorite thing to see.” The man leans over me to growl in my ear. He wraps an arm around my body, finding my sensitive clit easily. I clench around him when he roughly rolls it between his fingers and he lowly grunts in my ear. “You’re gonna come you dirty slut, and I’m going to fill you up, so my cum is dripping out of your filthy little hole.”

He accompanies his words with a sinful movement of his fingers, and I’m sent over the edge. I barely feel him releasing inside of me as I come down from my brief high. He pulls out, and I feel his thick seed dripping slowly down my thighs.

“The man thinks this view may be the most beautiful one he’s ever seen and is quick to commit it to memory. He feels the girl has thoroughly learned her lesson, but he enjoyed her so much that he doesn’t think he’ll be letting her go anytime soon. And with that, the play scene ends.”

The hands on me now are no longer aggressive, but gentle as they rub soothing circles on my ass. “You did such a good job babe, that was a really intense one. Thank you for doing that for me.”

I smile at the author’s words, glad that the scene had gone so well. I flop flat onto the sheets, my limbs feeling like jelly from the intense orgasm. “Come on, let me get you cleaned up at least. And you need some water and something to eat, you have to recover your strength from the chase.” I whine childishly at my partner, not feeling like moving to help him at all. “At least sit up so I can feed you after you’re cleaned up, remember there’s stuff on your chest too.”

I groan, but oblige his request and sit up, sitting still while he runs a cool and damp cloth over my body. I accept the glass of water he hands me gratefully, tempted to just down the whole glass I manage to control myself and take small mouthfuls. He gives me a granola bar when I finish the water, and he disappears into the kitchen to refill it. I finish the snack and second glass obediently and don’t protest when he helps me to the bathroom. It’s important to him that I don’t get any infections- since he has such a high sex drive he would be in a nasty mood if he weren’t able to have me for a stretch of time. I sigh happily when he helps me to bed. He joins me on the other side, holding me against his chest. “I really do appreciate you, darling. I hope you know how important you are to me.”

I hum a noise of confirmation, too tired to form words of agreement. I feel his chest shake slightly with quiet laughter as I drift off into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
